I Need A Hero
by darkmagic'r' us
Summary: OneShot Hermione is heart broken when she breaks up with Harry. She wants a hero. Who will fill in her wants and needs? pg13 for language. DrHr u no likie the Draco and Hermione shipping, you go away from this story.


Hermione sat on the steps of the Hogwarts. Her chin in her hands. Her broken heart had taken over her body. She saw him. Right in front of her. Seventh year Harry Potter. He was sitting on a bench alone. 'He's gotta miss me' Hermione thought. 'He's gotta.' A tall, slim, redhead rushed passed Hermione like she wasn't there. The redhead raced to Harry. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist.

The redhead kissed Harry. He kissed her back with the passion he had never shown Hermione. She stood up and ran out of the scene. Snow was coming down lightly on the grounds of Hogwarts. Hermione sat on a stone bench, not far away from the stonefountain. Her pain had controlled all of her moves and reactions. "Why? Why did he choose Ginny" Hermione thought aloud. "Awww.Has the little mudblood been dumped for the weaslette" drawled the most unpleasnt voice.

Draco Malfoy walked in front of Hermione. "Does the know-it-all need a hug?" Hermione glared at the blond boy. "Fuck off you fucking fuck." Draco's eyebrows lifted, "Language Granger." More tears rolled down her cheecks. She looked to the floor. She couldn't let Draco see her tears. "D-Did I do that Granger" Draco stuttered. Hermione wipped her tears. "No, ferret. You didn't make me cry. Now leave me alone."

Surprisingly he did just that. He didn't leave entirly though. He stopped at a wall and spied on Hermione to see what she was gonna do.

_"Where have the good men gone? _

_Where are all the gods? _

_West street wise Hurcules, to fight the rise and odds. _

_Isn't there a white knight on a powerful fighting steed? _

_And late at night, I toss and I turn as I dream of what I need."_

Hermione was singing a song that she loved. And Draco, who had never heard this song before, thought that she was making it up as she went along. 'Maybe it's reflecting her emotions' he thought dimmly.

_"I need a hero. I'm holding up for a hero til the end of the night._

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta fresh from a fight._

_I need a hero. I'm holding up for a hero til the morning light._

_He's gotta be strong, it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life. (larger than life.)_

As she sang, more and more tears made holes in the snow. Hermione's heart was forcing her to continue singing even though she wanted to stop and sob and cry her heart out. Draco noticed this as well. He felt the urge to go and help her. 'Wait. Help the mudblood? I must be going nutters.'

_"Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy._

_Somewhere right behind me, there's someone reaching out for me."_

Then she stopped. "That's exactly what I need" she whispered. "A hero. Just too bad there is none." She stayed there sobbing and sighing on the bench. Draco came back toward Hermione. "Granger" he said. "Go away malfoy" snapped Hermione. "Leave me here to die of heartbreak." Draco squatted down to Hermione's level. "Granger, look I don't do this often so listen up." Hermione still didn't look at Draco. He reached for her chin and made her look at him.

"This better not be about Potter breaking your heart. Becuase no one can hurt you except me." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's very soothing for my pain." Draco sighed. "Is there somethingI can do to get your mind off of him?" She shook her head. "no. There's nothing that can get my mind off of him." Draco grunted at what his body was forcing him to do. He grabbed Hermione's shoulders. He stood up, causing her to stand up as well. Once they both were fully standing, Draco smacked his lips against Hermione's.

"What the hellare youdoing" said a loud, angry voice. The two parted and saw a very red Harry. Hermione narrowed her eyes. Draco still stared wide eyed at the famous boy. Hermione huffed. "Look at me...Draco. We're not finished" she said. She took hold of Draco's cheeks and she captured his lips. This made Harry even angrier. He ran inside the school in a fast walk. Hermione let go of Draco's lips and cheeks. "Why that was an experience" Hermione whispered. Draco nodded in agreement. "Quite an experience."

An uncomfortable silence formed between the two. "Er...Granger" Draco said. Hermione turned to him. "Yeah." "This might sound stange but how about we gain some...more experience?" She smiled. "And one more thing" Draco added, "I wanna be your hero."

a/n: lookie, another story written by mwa. :D plz review. if i get enough, i could continue this. plz, be nice.


End file.
